


Distraction (Aaron/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AARON BEING CUTE AS HELL, Aaron is a smug bastard and it works, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Atlanta!Reader, Boys Kissing, Bullshitting my way through it, Canon Gay Character, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Dom!Aaron, F/M, Face Punching, Fights, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, For a Friend, Gay, Grimes Family!Reader, I don't remember the layout of the house so fuck it, I just love Aaron a lot okay, I killed your family sorry, Jealous Rick, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Original Character Death(s), POV Male Character, Party, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Richonne is canon MUCH earlier, Rick Grimes Files off the Handle, Rick and Michonne are married btw, Romantic Fluff, Social Anxiety, Sorry Eric You Don't Exist But I love You, The Porchdick Cometh, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is all Ross's Fault, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, male reader - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: You meet Aaron at the Alexandria welcoming party and things don't go exactly as he planned. (Male Reader)(I blame this on Ross it's all his fault.)(Written for a friend.)





	

You hadn't exactly wanted to go. Sure, Alexandria was going to be your new home, you needed to meet your new neighbors, you _wanted_ them to like you. But you weren't too happy about having to spend an entire evening in such close, happy proximity with them. Especially since you weren't the best at making new friends, and you weren't the most trusting of people, not anymore. You had the Grimes family, and others too, you didn't really need any more than that. They had been your family since the world went to Hell, and while you loved the rest of the group, you were much more close to Rick and his family. You did _not_ want to be here. But here you were, standing on the Monroe's doorstep as a happy little post-apocalypse family. Rick and Michonne were closest to the door, Judith sleeping soundly against Rick's chest as Michonne knocked on the door. Carl was just to your left, about to knock again in case they hadn't heard the first time, and you instinctively took a step back when Deanna opened the door before Carl could knock again.

"Hello, Rick. Michonne." Deanna greeted each of you as she waved you all inside. You smiled in reply when she said hello to you, you were surprised that she actually remembered your name. You went inside, surrounded by faces familiar and new. Rick wandered off into the crowd, proudly showing off the baby to anyone who was interested in seeing her. You were a little mad that he left you alone, but shrugged it off. He was just excited about introducing Judith to everyone. Carl had dragged Michonne off somewhere in the house and you were left completely alone. Since you joined the group in Atlanta, you had had a slight fear of being left alone in unfamiliar places. After watching your entire family get bitten and die in front of your eyes, this new way of the world had seriously changed you. You hadn't really left the Grimes family's side much since then, unless you were forced. But, again, here you were, in the middle of a party that you didn't want to attend, surrounded by people you mostly didn't know. The people you _did_ know however, the members of your own group, were already engaged in conversations with the residents, and you really didn't want to intrude on someone's conversation. Deanna came back by and handed you a drink before disappearing back into the crowd, leaving faster than she had arrived. You made your way into the living room where there wasn't a lot of people. There was an empty wall that you were quick to lean against, hoping that you could just phase into it and disappear.

"Enjoying the party?" someone beside you asked. You turned your head to the voice, having not seen him walk up.

"Sure, I guess." you replied, taking a drink of whatever it was Deanna had given you. The guy laughed and leaned beside you on the wall.

"Not a party animal?" the handsome stranger asked. You shook your head.

"Not really." you answered.

"Yeah, I'm not either." He looked over at you, still smiling. "I'm Aaron."

"(y/n)," you said. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you staying?" Aaron asked, raising his voice a little bit so you could hear him over the background noise.

"For the party?" you asked. Aaron shook his head.

"No, in Alexandria."

"I think so." you replied. "I go wherever _they_ go." You pointed over at Rick and Michonne, they were still carrying Judith around, looking like the proudest of parents. Your anxiety started to dim down, after seeing how happy they looked. "Yeah, I think we're staying." you smiled.

"Good." Aaron said, his tone changing from friendly to...something else. "It's not everyday a good looking guy like you shows up in Alexandria." You stared back at him, jaw slightly dropped, laughing sheepishly.

"Do you say that to every good looking guy that you meet at boring parties?" you asked, his confidence was rubbing off on you. Aaron shrugged.

"Just the cute nervous ones." he replied, with a devilish grin that nearly sent a shiver down your spine.

"Is it obvious?" you asked.

"That you're cute? Yeah, I'd say so." Aaron said. You laughed again, but you were a bit caught off guard by his boldness.

"No, I mean, that I'm nervous and I hate parties." you corrected him.

"Yeah but, y'know..." he paused. "It's cute." As Aaron was about to say something else, a loud commotion started up in front of you. You looked up to see a very drunk Pete with his arm around Michonne, she was trying to back away but he kept a firm grip on her upper arm. Rick quickly handed Judith over to Rosita as he forcefully pulled Pete away from his wife. Pete drunkenly tried to throw a punch at Rick, but was so dizzy that he missed entirely. Rick grabbed him by the collar and sent a solid punch flying up into his jaw. Jessie screamed out in terror, her hands over her mouth as Pete tumbled to the ground, knocked out cold and bloodied. Abraham had scooped up Rick by the waist and lifted him up off the ground as he tried to pull him back. Abraham swung Rick to his other side, still swinging his fists, and set him back down as Jessie dropped down next to Pete. You quickly finished off whatever form of alcohol Deanna had given you as you watched the scene unfold. Aaron just shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"At least you won't get bored living here." he said, accidentally letting out a chuckle. You set your empty glass down on a nearby table as Rick finally started calming down on the other side of the room.

"I've seen him do worse." you laughed nervously. Aaron turned to look at you while your eyes were still on the scene of the crime, watching Judith laughing while reaching her little arms out for Rick, Rosita trying her best to hold her back.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Aaron asked you, nodding his head toward the door. You slowly turned your head to face him, shooting him a look that said _are you serious_ , but you nodded at the same time. You needed out of here.

"Yeah okay." you agreed. You stepped away from the wall as you followed Aaron past the commotion, _(Deanna was struggling to get the party back in order, but the crowd of guests were bound and determined to get Pete back on his feet and into the ring with Rick again. This resulted in everyone being too distracted to see you sneaking out of the party with your handsome new friend.)_ and into the kitchen where no one was. You both slipped out the kitchen door and onto the back porch. Aaron grabbed your shirt sleeve in the dark and gently dragged you into the alleyway between the houses. He pushed you against the wall of the Monroe house, his hands reaching up to your jaw as he eagerly pulled you into a kiss. You let him take the lead, more than content to follow. Your arms quickly wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as you possibly could. There was more loud noises coming from inside, but you ignored them, too distracted to take any notice. 

 


End file.
